


Nevermind

by Peoplesalad



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peoplesalad/pseuds/Peoplesalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idle chat after Will attends Hannibal’s dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermind

Will had climbed into a bottle for the evening and was not coming out. Hannibal cleaned the dishes nearby.

Will had held up well for most of the party, but his glasses had been on. Some of the guests had shot Hannibal curious looks when Will had been introduced, nothing unexpected. Hannibal had kept them in line when they started asking odd questions, introducing subtle shifts in topic.

“This tie may well be the only thing keeping my head on at the moment.” Will talked into the glass. He had switched over from wine to whisky when everyone had left.

“You did perfectly well from what I saw.”

“They looked at me like a circus animal.”

“They are just as curious of you as they would be of anyone.” Hannibal moved from one plate to the next. “Do you wish to be separate from your mind?”

 “You know the answer to that by now.” Will absent mindedly swirled the last splash of whiskey in the glass before disappearing it.

“I have a good friend that lives in that head of yours and I wouldn’t want to lose him.” Hannibal flashed a small smile.

Will let himself be rebellious as he loosened his tie “You can store it in the fridge or something, I don’t want it.” Will Stretched his face into one of his nervous smiles for a moment, more melancholy than anything. His mind painted a grim picture

“Don’t mix it up with the other stuff, though. I wouldn’t recommend you cook it. Probably tastes terrible.” A moment’s examination of the way the light refracted through the empty glass on the countertop. “My liver is probably shot as well.”

Hannibal set the final dish on the drying wrack and walked over to the island Will had perched at.

“Yeah, fairly certain that almost all of me is messed up in one way or another.” It dawns on Will that he’s been holding up the final glass, handing it over sheepishly. “The taste of calcified dread.”

“I’m sure if it ever came down to it some parts of you could be salvaged” Hannibal dropped the glass off in the sink, speaking all the while. “You’re a good man, Will. You put others ahead of yourself, sometimes even to a dangerous degree. You work a job with immense responsibility attached to it, and you face it nobly. I do admire your courage.” He walked back to Will with something like a look of duty, leaning over the countertop to match Will’s stance.

“I think I’ll eat your heart.”

It might have been the wine-whisky medley happening in Will’s stomach or the corniness of the line but Will lost himself to a small fit of quiet snickering. He curled into the countertop with a breathy laugh. Just out of the corner of his eye he could see one of the rare smiles where Hannibal showed teeth. 

**Author's Note:**

> Self-editing while tired as frick can only yield so good of a result, apologies if there is some sort of massive error I've missed.


End file.
